Hogwart
Hogwart, znany również jako Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie (ang. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, apf. Skul of witczkraft and łizadrri) – szkoła dla nienormalnych ludzi, która występuje w książkach o Harrym Potterze. Do 1997 roku dyrektorem szkoły był stary dziad o imieniu Albus Percival Wulfryk Brian Dumbledore(w skrócie BisowaDziadygaZSkarkpetami. Po jego śmierci dyrem został koleś od eliksirów, o czym poinformowała gazeta dla czarodziejów. Buda jest stara i została założona w IX/X w. Dewizą szkoły jest: nigdy nie należy łaskotać śpiącego smoka. Szkoła zlokalizowana była w średniowiecznym zamku położonym gdzieś w Szkocji(podczas kręcenia filmu Nessie ukradł reżyserowi Laysy); dokładną lokalizację znali tylko interesanci. Jak sugeruje dokument telewizyjny zrealizowany przez Discovery Channel, inspiracji autorka szukała, przekopując ogródek swojej przyjaciółki w zamian za jakieś drobne. Do tej budy mogą chodzić jedynie osoby pochodzące z rodzin czarodziejów. Wyjątkami są osoby mające w rodzinie jednego czarodzieja (matkę, albo starego) albo osoby, które pochodzą z rodziny mugoli, jednak mają zdolności magiczne, tak jak Hermiona Granger. Naukę w szkole zaczyna się w wieku jedenastu lat, a trwa ona siedem wiosen. W ciągu tych lat uczniowie piszą dwa bardzo ważne testy: w piątej klasie tzw. SUM-y, oraz w siódmej Owutemy. Historia szkoły Szkoła została założona około tysiąca lat temu przez czwórkę czarodziejów: Godryka Gryffindora, Helgę Hufflepuff, Rowenę Ravenclaw oraz Salazara Slytherina. Zbieżność z nazwami domów jest całkowicie nieprzypadkowa. Z początku założyciele wybierali osoby, które mogą uczyć się magii. Po pewnym czasie Salazar zażądał, aby nauczali jedynie osoby czystej krwi, jednak nie przekonał innych, fochnął się i opuścił szkołę. Na pamiątkę po sobie zbudował pod szkołą Komnatę Tajemnic, a w niej zostawił bazyliszka. Wiele razy szukano komnaty, jednak bezskutecznie. O szkole Do szkoły uczniowie dojeżdżają za pomocą Ekspresu Hogwart. Wielu chciałoby za pomocą mioteł, jednak mugole mogliby ich zauważyć. Tym pociągiem wracają również na zimowe ferie i letnie ferie. Hogwart był jedną z trzech czarodziejskich bud (obok bułgarskiego Durmstrangu i francuskiej Beauxbatons), które organizowały Turniej Trójmagiczny - rywalizację największych i najlepszych szkół czarodziejów w całej Europie. Odbywało się to raz na pięć wiosen. W średniowieczu był bardzo popularny, jednak został zakazany, bo wielu magicznych dzieciaków ginęło. Porządku w Hogwarcie pilnowali prefekci, wybierani spośród starszych klas, oraz woźny Argus Filch. Każdy z domów ma dwóch prefektów - opiekunów. Zostają nimi dzieciaki z piątej klasy. Są również prefekci naczelni, którymi zostają uczniowie z ostatniego roku. Wiedzą oni, gdzie jest gabinet dyra i jakie jest do niego hasło. W piątej części (Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa) prefektami Gryffindoru zostali Hermiona Granger i Ron Weasley. W Slytherinie wybrano Dracona Malfoya i Pansy Parkinson, w Hufflepuffie Erniego Macmillana i Hannę Abbot, a w Ravenclawie Anthony'ego Goldsteina i Padmę Patil. Domy Uczniów w pierwszym dniu szkoły przydziela się do jednego z czterech domów. Podczas całego roku domy ciągle ze sobą rywalizują. Dostają punkty; ten, który ma ich najwięcej, zdobywa puchar domów, który po roku może zniknąć i trafić do innego domu. Każdy dom ma również swoją reprezentację w quidditchu. Drużyny te rywalizują o zgrzewkę piwa. Każdy dom jest miejscem nauki i, jak sama nazwa mówi, domem. Każdy z domów miał swojego opiekuna, który się nim zajmował. Domku nie można zmieniać w ciągu nauki w szkole. Do domów przydziela brzydki kapelusz. Dyrektor kupił go w lumpeksie wiele lat temu. Przed zakupem kapelusza to założyciele wybierali uczniom domy. Domy składają się z pokoju wspólnego i dormitoriów – dla chłopców i dla dziewcząt. Pokoiki wspólne znajdowały się we wieżach lub w podziemnym zamku i były ozdabiane farbami i symbolami założycieli. Każdy domek ma swoją tajemnicę, jak na przykład Gryffindor; tylko oni wiedzą, jak dojść do ich wieży i jakie jest hasło do ich domu. Pokoje wspólne były wyposażone w kominki, sofy, fotele i stoliki, tak, by uczniowie mieli wygodne miejsca do odrabiania zadań domowych i nauki. Kategoria:Miejsca z książek o Harrym Potterze